


Sing!

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A new miraculous user, Chloe has a new love interest, Chloe makes a new friend in Lila and Marinette, Chloe releases those inner demons, Chloe starts a band!, F/M, Gen, Juleka Rose and Tomato head are in a band, Marinette Adrien Nino Alya are also in a band, Talent Show AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talent show is taking the students of College Francois Dupont by storm! Most students have chosen to start a band, But Chloe is left with very few choices, Lila, and Sabrina. She originally thought it was going to be a walk in the park, considering her vocal skills, but now once she heard Marinette's pipes, that's when she had to up her game. Especially when the prize is recording an album during the summer! But as tensions rise on stage and off stage, Chloe finds a few unlikely friends. And maybe something more...  Talent Show AU. [ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Re Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I just was sitting at my desk, rhyming two words together when BAM! The idea of an talent show au popped into my head! Thank you rhyming!!
> 
> Every song that is mentioned in this fan fic is considered original to the character who says they made it up unless i say otherwise...

**BASICALLY CHLOE'S POV THE WHOLE TIME:**

Chloe was sitting in class, basically foaming at the mouth at the sight of-of  **THOSE TWO**. Marinette and Adrien. Or as everybody else calls them, The class couple. Everything bad started a week ago, when Adrien just suddenly walked into class with Marinette around him, they kissed. Alya was screaming of Joy and rubbing it in Chloe's face. Chloe would've scratched their eyes out had not Sabrina and Chloe's sister Quinn had not been holding her back. So Chloe, in all of her rage, sat down. Ms. Bustier started talking. "Good Morning class, but today, we have a new student from America, please welcome, the son and heir to Zellar Records, Rubin Zellar!" Everybody started clapping, even the adorable couple, who were now sitting next to each other. But everybody stopped at Chloe's not-so Loud outburst. Chloe clapped with the class, while saying the one thing nobody thought she would say. "Cool. Rubin Zellar, I like that name, welcome to our class." Everybody stopped clapping and stared at Chloe. Even the teacher. "What? He's cool. Is it so wrong to welcome him?" Everybody was still staring. Then the class gasped at what happened. Chloe blushed. Then Rubin blushed. Everybody was looking between Chloe and Rubin. Even the teacher. Chloe wanted to get away from..' _All of This.._ ' "Ms.Bustier! May I be excused  **PLEASE**!" Everybody gasped again, for the third time. That even surprised Chloe. She never said please. Not since..her mother.. NO! Chloe promised she would never dwaddle those thoughts for long, *Sigh* Back to Master Fu for another therapy session. "Y-Yes Ms. Bourgeois." The teacher stuttered. Well that was new. Chloe silently walked down the aisle, feeling everybody's eyes on her as she walked. Then she tripped. Well that was also new. She never tripped unless she was in the room with the person she liked. But she kept that under wraps near Adrien, so who did she like? Well that was blocked out of her head as she felt her nose bleed, also when she liked somebody. Also not near Adrien. But as a sign to her feelings for Chloe, It looked like a sign of weakness to the Class, the laughing and taunting has begun. Even Adrien and Marinette were trying to keep in their laughter. Wow. Her father would be disappointed in her. He had always told her never to show any signs of weakness to her subjects, or they lose faith and respect in their leader, and they overthrow. Creepy, but kinda true. As the laughing and taunting continued, tears started to flow from Chloe's eyes as she ran out the classroom and collapsed in the locker-rooms in a heap of sobs and nosebleeds. Back in the classroom, Rubin is trying to defend the girl who just ran out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face and a nosebleed. He got mad. "HEY!" He shouted. The class stopped laughing to look at him, even the teacher. "What's wrong with all of you! Laughing at somebody who's hurt! And sad! And you two!" He glared at Marinette and Adrien. "I heard you two were supposed to be the nicest people in this class! But look at you! You're acting as if you want her to be like that! Like you want her to be like that!" Marinette and Adrien were shocked. Then Rubin turned to the teacher. "AND YOU! AN AUTHORITY FIGURE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE VOICE OF REASON! Forget you!  **All of you..** " His voice was so deep it was scary for the class. Then he stormed out to where Chloe was currently sobbing her eyes out, letting her nosebleed run from her nose to dripping on the ground. He felt bad for the girl.Back to Chloe. She was still sobbing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have time for this. "Please leave now, and if this is Adrien or Marinette I will literally scratch your eyes out with my new manicure." Rubin thought of a clever comeback."hey, come on, getting your eyes clawed out by a disgruntled teenage girl on my first day isn't something I want to explain to explain to my mom. *Chuckle*" Chloe was quietly laughing while forming a small smile on her face. "Hey, now that's the cute face I want to see..." Rubin blushed at what he said. Chloe looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You think I'm cute...?"  Chloe was surprised. Nobody said that.. But then that look of hope in her eyes turned into fear. "But now everybody's seen me at my worst.. *sighs* *Quietly singing* 'some, say I  have no direction, That I'm a light-speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction..." Rubin heard the singing from Chloe, it was beautiful.. "Your singing is beautiful!" Rubin exclaimed. Chloe shot up, blushing. "You, you heard that.. I've sung since I was little..when I'm was nervous.." Rubin smiled. "Well I hope you're always nervous so I can hear that beautiful singing.." Rubin blushed again. He started to get up and walk away.. "Wait, Rubin..? I really thought your name was cool.." He turned around. "Thanks.." Chloe was about to get up to go back to class, but she tripped, (over nothing) and landed on Rubin. "OH! I'm s-so sorry.." Rubin smiled. "It's okay.." They both tried to get up at the same time, and bumped foreheads, making Chloe fall on him again, making her move closer to accidentally kiss him. "Umm.." Rubin repeated. "Umm.." He moved back in to kiss her again, Chloe mirroring his actions..

****


	2. Shipping! Chloe's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the song mentioned in this fan fic belong to their rightful owners! But in this story, they are all considered original to the character who said they made it until i write otherwise.

They got closer, and closer, until.. Nino walked in on them. UGH! Out of all people.. "Hey dudes, sorry about what happened, but Ms. Bustier wants you to c-WHOA! Uhh, I'll go back!" After that outburst, Chloe and Rubin jumped back, rubbing the back of their heads nervously until Rubin heard Chloe humming the same song. Nino slowly walked out of the locker-rooms, cringing, till it was just them. Chloe wiped her face, all that smeared makeup and nose blood really did a number on her face. She was reaching for her makeup bag when Rubin stopped her. "Wait, I wanna see you without your makeup, I'm sure you look cute with or without it." Chloe and Rubin blushed. Chloe dropped the makeup bag and started to get up when she said, "Hey, what was that shouting I heard from the classroom?" Rubin blushed even harder. "Well, I kinda told off everybody in that classroom for laughing at you, even the teacher.." Rubin blushed a shade of red that rivaled Nathanial's Hair. Chloe started to laugh, not a mean laugh, but a real, genuine laugh, with happiness and not spite. Rubin started to nervously laugh, when Chloe asked another question. "Wait, even the couple that makes you want to scratch their eyes out?" Rubin laughed. "You mean that sickeningly sweet couple, yeah, I think I gave them the most guilt! *Snickering*" They smiled at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Come on Rubin, we should get back to class before we get in trouble." They walked back to class smiling to each other as if they had just shared an inside joke, which they had. When they walked in, the class stared at each other before saying, ' _Sorry Chloe.'_ Some people didn't say anything, like Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Kim. Quinn and Sabrina said sorry, even though they didn't even laugh, now those two are loyal. But when Rubin sat down in Chloe's empty seat, everybody looked like they saw a ghost, they knew what happened if you dared to sit there. But what happened surprised them all, Chloe sat  **Next** to Rubin, rather than threaten him. 

**IN THE CLASSROOM BEFORE CHLOE AND RUBIN CAME BACK:**

Nino ran in, and sat next to Alya, looking like he had seen a ghost. Alya wanted to know what happened to make him like this. "Earth to Nino, what happened in there!?" Nino turned to her, cringing as he remembered the events.. "I saw things, Alya, things that no man should walk in on.." Marinette and Adrien turned around, shocked, and wanting to know what happened.. "SPILL!" They all shouted at him. "I saw Chloe, no makeup on, getting up and personal with the new kid, they were getting there, but I walked in on them before they did.." After Nino said that, he cringed again. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya didn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. Until they saw Chloe and the new kid, smiling and laughing at an inside joke. Then saw Chloe sit next to him.

**BACK TO CHLOE..:**

She and Rubin sat down with all eyes on them as the teacher started teaching, when Principal Damocles walked in.. "I hate to interrupt your teaching, but I have an announcement. Since we are low on funds for the library, we will have a fundraiser, the teachers have voted, and it will be..a talent show! You have a month to practice. Anything goes, no sabotage, or you're disqualified, if you make it to the final round,and win, you get to record an album over the summer. But first, you have to submit an audition tape to qualify. Groups or pairs only! " Once he left. The class erupted into cheers, While Rubin whispered in Chloe's ear. "You should sing, you would totally win!" Chloe blushed. Okay, this was too many blushes in one day, she's got to cut that down. "I kinda sorta have stage fright, so, I want to ask you something, it may be a weird request, but..can we both do it together..?" Rubin was surprised. She was one of the first people to talk to him, to actually show compassion to him, and now, she's asking him to do that? Well, he couldn't turn down that offer. "Sure Chloe! Only if you get to sing lead.." Chloe smiled. Then she turned around to Sabrina and Quinn and asked them, "Hey Quinn, Sabrina, wanna be in a band with me and Rubin?" Their eyes lighted up. "YES!" They both said. When everyone was paired or grouped off, there was one person left. Lila. Chloe and Lila were on good terms seeing as they both hated Marinette and Adrien together. But they sometimes didn't like each other. So they were frienimies, I guess. So Chloe walked up to Lila. "Hey Chlo, what are you doing back here?" Chloe gave her the look, they had a series of looks, specifically for things like these. The look Chloe gave Lila said, ' _Hey wanna join us in a band because I know you want to..'_  Then Lila finally said, "Sure, but what are we gonna do?"  "Lila, we're gonna meet up about it tomorrow, at lunch." Lila nodded, and went back to doing whatever she was doing. When Chloe sat down, she was caught staring at Rubin talking to somebody by Quinn, and when her sister sees that, she instantly shipped it.  _'I ship it Chloe, I ship it..'_ Then one of her devious plans formed in her head, she tripped Chloe on her way down, not too hard, but hard enough so that she fell onto Rubin's lap. Huehuehuehue... 

Chloe fell onto Rubin's lap, she blushed hard as she scrambled off of his lap, he blushed just as hard, they were getting close to Marinette's blushes, but other than that, that sparked something in Rubin's head. "Hey Chloe, want to hang out after school today?" He asked. Chloe blushed like non-stop. "Yeah sure! How about at my house?" "Sure Chloe, but umm.. Chloe?.." "What..?" "Your nose is bleeding.." Chloe looked at herself in her compact mirror. 'Oh." ' _Ship achieved..'_  Thought Quinn.


	3. Queen Bee part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets the Bee Miraculous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing about the songs as last chapter!

Chloe was ecstatic. She got to hang out with Rubin after school! Sure she had to accidentally fall into his lap for it to happen, but it was worth it! Because of him, she didn't even think, look at, talk to, or even be in the same room (Not counting homeroom) as them! It's like he's her lucky charm. As she was running frantically to her house, she saw her Therapist Mr. Fu slowly crossing the street a a speeding truck was heading in his way. She had to save him, she couldn't just stand there! It would give her daddy a bad reputation, and besides, who else would listen to her complaining about life and Marinette? So she tied her purse to her arm, sprinted to him, she pushed him out of the way, just as the truck ran past. Chloe glared at the man. "HEY! Did you see the truck!? You could have DIED. I messed up my jeans and my new GUCCI purse! What do you have to say to that!?" The old man got up, cleaned off the dirt, and gave her her purse back. "How did you..!?" Chloe tried to say, but he was gone before she could say anything. She quickly ran to her house (or hotel, cause her dad owns it) She ran up to her loft so she could change. What she had picked out was a Buttercup Skater dress, and some gold metallic high-top sneakers, and her mom's Tiara necklace, while also wearing her hair down. She had also chosen not to wear makeup except for some lip gloss because of what Rubin said to her in the locker rooms. She bumped into her dresser, when her purse fell down, a small black box with Chinese symbols on it. When she opened it, she saw a hair comb. It was gold, with a black and yellow bee symbol on top. "It must be a present from daddy! I'll be sure to thank him later!" She put the comb in her hair, feeling a powerful sensation flow through her body. She was about to say something when a powerful bright light enveloped the room. Chloe covered her eyes only to have them pried away by a tiny little..thing.. "What are..you?" Chloe slowly asked. When got a closer look, she saw a little bee with a large head, fluffly white fur around the neck, a black stinger on the bottom, clear wings, giant bug-blue eyes, and black stripes over the yellow fur on their forehead. (It had yellow fur everywhere on it's body) Also the two black antenna on their forehead. Once the slightly confused creature got a look around and looked at Chloe, it had a look of pure smugness on it's face. "I knew they were gonna pick me next, they can't keep this Bee closed up for long!" It shouted. Then it looked at Chloe. "And your style is on fleek girl! I know you're gonna like the outfit I chose for you!" Chloe was flattered but still shocked. "So can you tell me what kind of fabulous creature are you, and your name?" Chloe said. She figured out how to speak it's language, and that language is what Chloe has been speaking her whole life. The Bee was also flattered. "Well, I'm Buzz, but I always liked being Betti, but call be buzz if you want to, I'm a kwami, and I help you transform into the awesome, Divalicious, Queen Bee!! And you help, or lead, Ladybug and Chat Noir fight off Akumas! Yeah! You keep on the Miraculous at all times, never tell anybody who you really are for their safety, and y-" Buzz was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside. An akuma. Buzz frantically tried to explain the rest. "You say Wings Out to transform, your weapon is a royal scepter, also nunchucks if you press the button of top of the scepter, you can fly, just say 'Rise and Shine!' for your special power, it's to either summon bees, sting attack, zap them with a golden ray, or-" Chloe interrupted Buzz."Got it, **BUZZ, WINGS OUT!** " Buzz flew into Chloe's hair comb. Chloe felt a wonderful sensation as she was engulfed in a yellow flame, Her long hair was replaced with a high ponytail held up by a crown, curls pouring out from under it, a pure gold mask covered her eyes and left the rest of her face untouched, a black bodysuit covered her entire body, left her face uncovered, and reached down to her feet, but from her shoulders to her hips was a yellow swimsuit like outfit with black stripes over it, her regular blue eyes turned into a buggy like look, almost like Buzz's, Her golden boots reached to her knees, covered with black stripes, and  a black and gold garter belt to hold her weapon, the golden scepter with a clear bluish orb right at the top with a pearl on the top of the orb. Chloe looked in the mirror, she had wings sticking out of her costume, no, out of her back. Buzz was not kidding about that. She was pulled out of her thoughts with a voice screaming in her head: "Get to the scene! Look in your orb and say  _'Show me the thing that I seek, don't be afraid to give me a peak.'_ Chloe repeated those words to see an image in her orb.  _'Ladybug and Chat Noir running past the school.'_ She knew where to go, so she opened her giant window, jumped out, and as she was about to hit the ground, her wings carried her, up,up into the sky, bystanders looking up and gasping or taking pictures of her. She landed on the nearest rooftop, looked down and smiled. This was going to be fun. 


	4. Queen Bee part II!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing about the songs as last chapter, and also, Ladybug and Chat Noir learn to trust after being beaten into the ground by Queenie! (Queen bee)  
> Then Chloe gets a little somethin' somethin' from you-know-who!  
> and some sin for all you sinners..
> 
>  
> 
> ;)

Queen Bee watched as the duo fought against some, weird spider thing, but some bystander decided to shout in Queen Bee's direction. The duo looked directly at her. Ladybug with a look of confusion, and Chat Noir with a look of anger, they were in like, some sort of staring contest for 2 seconds before Ladybug shouted: "Another one!?! Just like Volpina! I do not need this!! We need to deal with her, she's more dangerous than Venom.." 'Venom, so that was the name of the Akuma..' Chloe thought. But she shoved those thoughts out of her mind as Ladybug and Chat Noir were charging at her. But they shouldn't have done that. Because Chloe is at an advantage. She can fly. Right as they were about to grab her, Queen Bee (Chloe) Zoomed into the air, as she left an angry Ladybug and Chat Noir on the ground. She shouted at them in a teasing tone, "Try and catch me, though I seriously doubt it! You should try catching the Akuma while you still have the chance, cause you know, I can flyyyy!!" She zoomed past Ladybug, dodged Chat Noir, did a barrel-roll, then grabbed her scepter, only to have it snatched by Ladybug. "Hey! Give that back!" Queen Bee shouted. "No way! You're evil!" Ladybug shouted back. Ladybug was about to snap the scepter in half when Queen Bee yelled, " **RISE AND SHINE! STICKY SHOT!** "  And the scepter turned around and shot Ladybug in the chest. "LADYBUG!!" Chat cried out. He ran over to her, only to find out that she was shot with sticky honey. "Whaat..?" Chat said. Ladybug shouted at him, "Stop her!!" Queen Bee started to fight the actual akuma, the spider, while dodging Chat Noir's attacks. "You know, you guys are a ROYAL PAIN! I'm trying to fight the akuma, and you're fighting me!" she shouted at him. she shot the akuma with her scepter, encasing it in honey. She turned to Chat. "You think I'm evil, but I'm not even trying to take your miraculouses!" She shot kicked Chat back as she took the Akumatized item. A spider ring, ironic. She snapped it in half, as the Akuma was flying out, a thought came to her head, maybe she should try miraculous ladybug, just to try. "Time to..de-evilize..? Miraculous Queen Bee!" She shouted. Everything was fixed, even Ladybug and Chat Noir, they stared at her in shock, everybody stared at her in shock. "H-how did you do that!?" Ladybug shouted. Queen Bee decided to keep up the mysterious thing. But as a determined reporter kicked and shoved her way to the front of the crowd of the news reporters cornering Queen Bee. But she ignored the swarm of reporters and turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their jaws still on the ground. "Just so you know, I'm Queen Bee, and I am a miraculous user!" Her tone was sour. "And maybe if you started trusting people other than yourselves, than maybe you'd get more allies than enemies." "But-" Ladybug was about to say, but she couldn't finish her sentence because Queen Bee had already flown off. Queen Bee had some important things to tend to. While she was flying, she looked back to see reporters swarming Ladybug and Chat Noir. She smiled.  _'They deserve it for trying to attack this fine Chica! I'll tell Plagg and Tikki a thing or two about their holders.. 'voy a luchar contra ellos con mis propias  manos si deponen otra mano sobre mi chica!'_ She heard Buzz ranting in spanish, who knew? And in her miraculous no less! It was late afternoon, and when she got in her window, Rubin was already knocking on the door. She quickly de-transformed, and shoved Buzz in her bathroom, "Hey! Don't shove me! And do you have anything to eat!?" Buzz was shouting. "First, be quiet! And second, there's a bouquet of buttercup flowers in there with some honey-cough drops! Now go!" Chloe silently screamed. "Fine, ' _hombre, usted empuja demasiado duro, soy un Kwami suave, tengo estandares que conoc-AYE!"_ Buzz was shoved into the bathroom before she could finish her sentence.  Chloe brushed her hair before opening the door. Rubin was leaning against the door when he heard the door open, he fell, but not before grabbing something on the way down, he rubbed his head before he felt another presence on his body. What he had grabbed..  it was Chloe's dress. Once again, they were in an intimate position not reserved for friends. Chloe was on top of him, her torso basically on his face. They once again, scrambled off of each other. "I-I'm sorry!" He said. "I'm also sorry!" Said Chloe. After a while, they started to get more comfortable with each other, as they were watching steven universe in her room. *In unison* "WE! ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS! WE'LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY!!" They both sung. They fell down laughing. "I still cannot believe that you have a Steven universe doll collection! *Snicker*" said Rubin. "Well at least I don't have a Garnet poster above my bed that helps me sleep at night! *Snicker* " Chloe retaliated. "Hey! is Knowing that she is watching over me a bad idea! She's the strongest!" Rubin said. Chloe gave Rubin a surprise noogie, but he tackled her with tickles. She  had so much fun in a play fight , they were rolling around on the ground when they stopped, Rubin on top. "Uuhh.." Chloe said having no words to describe the position they were in. Rubin made his move. "Chloe?" Rubin said. "Yess..?' Chloe said, not knowing what was gonna happen next. "Can I kiss you?" Rubin simply stated. Chloe was shocked, but also excited, her first kiss! She thought it was going to be with Adrien, but forget about him! Chloe simply stated back, "Yes." He moved closer, closer to her face until they were inches apart, feeling the heat of their breaths on each other's faces. A blush rose up on Chloe's face. He gave her a smirk before diving down to kiss her, Chloe melted into the kiss, feeling nothing but warm pleasure throughout her entire body,she never thought she would be doing this on the floor of her bedroom, but it happened. She felt warm everywhere, but as a moan erupted from her lips, she heard one from Rubin's mouth too, as she weaved her hands through Rubin's black hair, she found herself feeling lightheaded as they came apart for breath, he dove back in, but not at her mouth, at her neck is what he was targeting at, her nipped and sucked, dragging his teeth across the skin, as Chloe had moans erupting from her throat, light bruises blooming across that untouched area, she was gonna feel this tomorrow, but so was he. She flipped him over, so that he was on the bottom. If she goes down with hickies, so will he, it was going to be a loonng afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing buzz ranted in spanish- "I will fight them off with my bare hands if they lay a single hand on my chica!"  
> second thing buzz ranted in spanish- "something about how Chloe shoves Buzz too hard into the bathroom..' Just regular miraculous stuff..
> 
> you never thought Chloe might get some huh? well there!


	5. I'm up all night to get some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is late to class, and now she has a case of mistaken identity from the class

Chloe was up until 1:00 in the morning trying to cover up the bruises from yesterday's events, so she came up with a conclusion. Do nothing. Just hide it from her dad, then just do nothing. Same thing happened to Rubin. But his case was sorta easy. Trying to hide a bruise on his neck from his parents who are constanly working, then just walking to school. EASY. Back to Chloe. She was getting dressed for school. But instead of dressing in the most expensive clothing, she was going to dress a little more, down to earth. Or just dress how her Kwami tells her to. She owes Buzz anyways, for locking her in the bathroom for an hour. She owes Buzz that, and some honey-nut cheerios dipped in honey. Since Buzz was constantly telling her what to pull out her dresser, she just told Buzz to do it. "Buzz! Instead of yelling what to wear at me, why don't you just do it instead!!" Chloe practically screamed. "he estado esperando para que usted pueda decir que! I cannot stand looking at  you picking these terrible choices!" Buzz said with mock horror. Seriously, if Buzz was a human, she could be in a soap opera with all the drama and acting she does. So Buzz dived into the dresser, Chloe was getting worried, Buzz was down there for a long time, do Kwami's need air? But Buzz came up just in time, she was carrying a faded yellow crop top, black denim bermuda shorts that ripped at the knees, and some led gold metalic hightops. "Wow Buzz, you have great style sense!" Chloe cheered. Buzz had a smug look on her face. "What can I say, I was created with it." Chloe practically ran into the bathroom to get changed. "Buzz shouted: "Don't forget to leave your hair down, it makes you look pretty, and make it wavy! Also less makeup, you wanna show off to Rubin right?" Buzz was like a fashionista friend, but also mom when you need it most. When Chloe came out of the bathroom, Buzz almost cried tears of joy. "Aye! Mi Chica is all grown up now! Mi Senorita!~" Buzz gave Chloe a giant hug. Then Chloe picked up her flashdrive and laptop. "What's all that for Chica?" Buzz asked. "Well, before I got my miraculous, our principal, Mr. Damocles, he annonced we were gonna have a talent show as a fundraiser, we have a month to practice and it's groups only, so I'm in a band with my sister Quinn, and my friends, Sabrina, Lila, and Rubin. Rubin wanted me to sing, so I'm the lead singer, and now, I'm showing them my privaate list of songs I sang over the years, so we can pick one for the audition tape." Buzz noded. Then Buzz flew over to Chloe's neck. "Senorita, care to explain the  _chupeton'_ all over your neck region." Buzz said in a serious tone. Chloe blushed. "A jar of honey in my purse says we'll speak about this later?" Chloe said in a sickly sweet tone." _acuredo"  said Buzz._ She flew into Chloe's purse. "Lets do this." Said Chloe. So ran down the halls, ran through the doors of the hotel, and sprinted her way to school. She checked her phone.  _8:01._ "I'm late!" She screamed. She ran so fan into school, that if she passed you, you would only see a yellow blur. She stopped at the classroom. She made her hair wavyer, if that's even possible, and tried to sneak into class. She was caught. When she was sneaking in, most people gasped to see her, mostly because she was wearing that, so they thought she was new. Then the teacher noticed. "Miss Bourgeoi-uh.. " The teacher said. She just walked up the isle and sat down in her seat. The teacher just turned around and kept teaching, while the rest of her class kept staring at Chloe. More directly, her neck. 

**MARI, ADRIEN, NINO AND ALYA'S POV:**

Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien were just passing notes to each other, when Nino looked up and his jaw dropped. "Alya, Alya, look at that girl! She's HOT.." Nino said. Alya looked at the girl who was trying to sneak in. "Who's the new girl?" Marinette and Adrien looked up. Adrien's eyes widened. "Who is that?" Adrien said. "She looks nice." said Marinette. Nino said it again. "Who cares? She's HOT!" Then the teacher turned around. "MISS bourgeoi-uhhh.." Nino, Ayla, Adrien,and Marinette's eyes widened. "That's Chloe!?" said Alya. "Chloe..?" Said Marinette. "UGH! I called her HOT! TWICE! I CAN NEVER WASH MY MOUTH OUT ENOUGH!" silently screamed Nino. "she is kinda hot tho Nino, I didn't know you wnt for mean girls." Teased Alya. "ALYA I SWEAR TO GOD!.." Silently yelled Nino. "Wait a minute, ARE THOSE HICKEYS!?" Silently screamed all four of them. "Dang, Chloe got some.." Said Alya..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he estado esperando para que ustedd pueda decir que! -I've been waiting for you to say that!
> 
> chupeton-love bites
> 
> Acuredo- deal


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Band stuff! Chloe shows off her singing skills, and Mari and her friends find Chloe's special flash drive and listen to her private songs, secrets will be revealed, and Mari and Adrien could not feel worse. (They deserve it...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a character says they wrote a song you heard of, it is considered original, unless I write it differently.
> 
> Like a comet-Steven Universe song belongs to Rebecca Sugar
> 
> It's over, isn't it..-Also Rebecca Sugar(real owner)
> 
> Love like you-Rebecca Sugar(real owner)

The start of Chloe's school day was filled with whispers and lingering eyes on Chloe's neck, also tiny nudges from Buzz in her purse. In the middle of the lesson, Ms. Bustier made an announcement. "In honor of the talent competition, you will have a free hour every day for the entire month for practice, writing songs, rehearsing, and recording. This is your first time, so today, and today only, will there be two hours of no class. Choose any room in the school. Now go!" Every student ran out the door. Chloe grabbed Rubin's hand, Rubin grabbed Quinn's hand, Quinn grabbed Sabrina's hand, and Lila went up to the front and grabbed Chloe's other hand. Lila ran through the hallways crowded with students looking for a room to practice in. Lila saw a room that was about to be occupied by Marinette's group, but Lila secured it and locked the door, ignoring the shouting and banging on the door to give the room back. We were lucky, cause this room was the music room with all the instruments and and microphones. After they all sat down, Lila broke the silence. "So..instruments? Who can play what?" "Keytar!" Said Sabrina. "Drums!" Said Quinn. "Bass guitar, if I do say so myself." Said Lila. "Electric guitar." Said Rubin. "And I um.. I sing.." Quietly said Chloe. "And she rocks at it!!" Said Rubin. Chloe blushed. "Ok, I have a few songs I sang on my laptop, so, we can choose one of them, or write a whole new song." Said Chloe while bringing out her laptop. She opened it, put a flash-drive in it, and clicked on a file. A song was loading. "So this, I call it, 'Like a comet'." The same song Rubin heard from Chloe on his first day. The song started playing, no music, just Chloe's voice.  _"Some, say I  have no direction, that I'm a light speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction...STILL, this is the final frontier, everything is so clear, To my destiny I steer..._ This life in the stars is all I've ever known, stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home..." Her voice got louder. " **But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name, and I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while! And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself, This life I chose isn't easy, but sure is one heck of a ride!"** The voice got a little bit deeper.. "At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name, and I know down deep in my heart, I have nothing to fear.. **And as the solar winds blow through my hair, Knowing I have so much more left to share, A wandering spirit who's tearing it's way through the cold atmosphere..** I'll fly high like a comet, Soar like a comet, Crash like a comet,  _I'm just a comet..'_ " Everyone in the room was frozen. Quinn and Sabrina had tears of joy in their eyes. Lila's jaw dropped. Rubin was still frozen, that was the song she was singing in the locker rooms. Chloe was blushing like mad crazy before Lila, Quinn, and Sabrina yelled at the same time: "THAT'S OUR AUDITION SONG!" Rubin nodded. "Okay." Said Chloe. "Lets try fitting the instruments into the song before recording." Reasoned Lila. Everyone nodded. But then Quinn opened her mouth. "Our instruments fit perfectly into this song, so how about I start the song with some drumming as the first layer, after the first line of the song, Lila and Rubin will join in with bass and electric as the second layer, then the third layer will be Sabrina's keytar, coming in on the third line, after that, we'll just blend into the song, drums and bass will be deep, then keytar and electric will be high, not too high, but getting close to Chloe's vocals. How about that, everybody who agrees say AYE!" "AYE!" Repeated everybody. Lila went to pick up an orange bass guitar with a orange,brown, and white fox tail on it. "What a coincidence.." Said Lila. Rubin picked up a green electric guitar with a turtle shell on the front. "Cool! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Said Rubin. *Not the right reference Rubin..Facepalms* Quinn went over to the Drum set, which had Blue drums, with a green,blue,yellow feather design over it, and a peacock on the front of the bass drum. "Cool!" Said Quinn, before drumming a beat on the drums. Sabrina went over to the pure white keytar with orange,Green,Blue,Yellow,Purple,Red, and Black streaks on the front. "Awesome!" She squealed. Chloe walked up to the Golden microphone with a bee sticker on the side of it. "Real funny karma.." Chloe mumbled. Quinn interrupted the silence that was overtaking the room. "Okay, let's do this! 1, 2 , 3 , 4!!"Quinn practically screamed. She started drumming at a medium pace. Chloe started to sing. " _Some, say I have no direction,"_ Lila and Rubin joined in with some fast beats. " _That I'm a light-speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction.."_  Sabrina joined in with the keytar, some nice high beats, she started to play at a fast pace. 

**Outside of the Room Chloe's band is in:**

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino are sulking near the door. Alya stood up. "That little Vixen! She knew we were coming for that room, but she still took it from us!! UGH!" Adrien sighed. "They're alway-" Alya interrupted Adrien. "Do you hear that?" Said Alya. "Yeah, sounds like singing, really good singing.." Said Nino. "But who's singing..?" Questioned Marinette. Alya pressed her ear to the door.  _'But the moment that I hit the stage.."_ That sounds like.. Chloe! And she's good! Maybe even as good as you Marinette!" Alya shouted. Marinette got up and pressed her ear to the door. She heard beautiful singing.  _"And as my albums fly off of the shelves.."_ "Alya's right guys! Chloe is a great singer!"   Adrien got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "But not as good as you.." Said Adrien. "Kiss-up." Said Marinette. Alya saw something slide under the door. It fell out of Chloe's bag. It looked like another flash-drive. Alya picked it up. She read the label aloud. "Chloe's special songs/ audio diary 2015-16. Mari, Adrien, Nino, we can use this!" Marinette had a look of pure terror on her face. "N-No Alya, that would be cheating! We could get disqualified for this!" Alya had a smug look on her face. "Relax! We're not gonna use the songs, we're just gonna take a gander at some of the songs on there. Come on.. She won't notice it missing if she's occupied with her band!" "Fine Alya, but if we get caught over this, I'm blaming you." Marinette said in a serious tone. They all walked back to Marinette's house for the remainder of the break. 

** At Marinette's House: **

****They were in her room, lounging around while Alya put the flash-drive in Marinette's computer. "I GOT IT!" Yelled Alya. That woke everybody up, and sent them straight for Mari's computer where the first song was playing. A song from a week ago. "Ugh! Marinette and Adrien are dating now! Why...! She just took him away from me!" She had some tears flowing. Mari and Adrien were shocked. They didn't know she felt this way. "She took him away..It's over isn't it? That's the song, and how I feel this is to both of them, if they ever see it.." She wiped tears from her eyes as she started to sing. " _I was fine, with the women.. who would come into his life now and again,  I was fine, cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until you.. I was fine..when you came, and fought like it was all some silly game, Over him, who he'd choose, after all these years I never thought I'd lose.. **It's over, Isn't it, isn't it, isn't it it over..It's over isn't it?  Isn't it? Isn't it over, You WON! And he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone..It's over, isn't it, why can't I move on...** War and Glory, Reinvention..Fusion, Freedom, His attention...Out in daylight, my potential..Bold, Precise, Experimental!  _ **Who am I now, in this world with her, petty and dull, with a nerve to doubt her..What does it matter, it's already done!? Now I've got to be there till it's all done!** _It's over, isn't it, isn't it? Isn't it over... It's over,isn't it? Isn't it, Isn't it over... **YOU WON! And he chose you! And he loved you, and he's GONE!!** it's over isn't it, why can't I move on..It's over isn't  **It,**_ why can't I move on..." The song ended. Chloe's sad songs never fail to bring people to tears, and it never failed now. Alya was crying onto Nino's shoulder while a tear had fallen off of his face, and he was trying to keep the rest in. Adrien let a few tears loose while Marinette was like a waterfall and a fountain had a baby. "ADRIEN! WE CAUSED HER THIS MUCH PAIN!! *crying* Why..*hic*!" Adrien had a sad look on his face. "I never knew.." Nino interrupted the silence with a sad outburst. "HER PIPES ARE AWESOME! BUT SHE'S SO SAD!" He cried onto Alya's shoulder. The next song played. "Marinette, she's just so..perfect, I want to be like her, but, I'm so..terrible! This is to her.." Marinette had a look of pain on her face. she remembered that day. "This is love like you, by me.." " _If I could, begin to be, half of what, you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love...When I see, the way you act, wondering if I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love..Like you.... ~~really long music break~~.....love, like you.....I  always thought, I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true, cause, I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like  **You.** Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew,  what makes you think, I'm so swell..." _ __Alya paused the song. They all had tears from their eyes. Especially Marinette and Adrien. "Dang, I never knew you guys caused Chloe so much pain, that's why she's so mean.." Said Nino. "Nino! What's wrong with you!" Alya shouted. She smacked him upside the head. "I-I never knew.." said Marinette. "We gotta get the flash drive back to Chloe before she notices.." Said Adrien.

** BACK AT THE SCHOOL, AFTER CHLOE'S BAND PRACTICE: **

**"WHERE THE @#$% IS MY FLASH DRIVE!?!?"** screamed Chloe, as she rampaged through the halls...


	7. I'm so going to Take You Down part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette and her friends race against time to avoid the wrath of Chloe. They fail, and she gets a new idea for a song. An angry song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give a shout out to my best friend forever, for making (forcing) me to write another chapter because she loved it so much.

**Chloe's POV**

* * *

Chloe was seething. Hot air/steam coming out of her ears. Somebody stole her private flash-drive. And she had a good idea who it was. Ignoring the shouts of protest behind her, she kept stomping down the hallways until somebody caught her arm. And she was ready to go off at them. Whoever they were, but she was NOT expecting this. "HEY!" She shouted. "Get your rotten hands off-" She turned around. "Rubin?" She said. He smiled back. "I can't really get my hands off Rubin, cause I am him, but I'll take that into questioning." He replied sarcasticly. She laughed. "Thanks, I really needed a laugh right now. But can I ask, who sent you after me?" She asked. He blushed. "Actually, I was about to volunteer for going after you, but your sister was already pushing me out the door, muttering something  about her ship being achieved. So then I went after you, and....here I am!" He rambled. Chloe laughed again. Rubin laughed again. Then it was quiet. So Rubin decided to speak to cut the awkward tension with a knife. "Soo..what are you doing out here?" Big mistake. Suddenly all that has happened had come crashing back to her. She was mad, she was betrayed. She..was angry. "SOMEONE WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" She screeched. "Who's gonna pay for what?" Rubin asked. *Facepalms again* *It's like he hasn't read the last 2 chapters before! Back to the story!* "Rubin, Marinette and Adrien and their little friends stole my very,VERY, personal item. Basically my diary, but with my even more personal songs on it." Chloe explained. Rubin was speechless. Who would even sink that low? "That's just messed up. Why?" Rubin asked. Chloe would have to spill. Even if it meant loosing a friend. "Rubin, I've done some pretty messed up things in the past before you got here. I've lied, cheated, made Sabrina steal. Said mean things embarrassed and amumatized people. To be honest, I'm a pretty terrible person. I don't know why, I don't know why you're still here, why you still bother to be near me, why anybody, even my sister bothers to be near me.  I understand why. But that flash drive was given to me by my mother, one of the very few things I have that remind me of her.But I deserve that, just not anything else. Even you. So just go."  She said."Let me be alone." She repeated. 

**RUBIN'S POV:** ~~~~

Rubin was mad. Really,really mad. He had heard everything she said. But he wasn't mad about that, he should be, but he wasn't. He was mad because Chloe talked down on herself like that. Nobody should do that. So he was going to give the pep talk of his life. If she likes it or not.

 


	8. I'm so gonna Take You Down part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her friends race against time to avoid the wrath of Chloe. They fail, Chloe fesses up to her bad actions of the past to Rubin, Rubin gives Chloe the best pep talk ever, and Chloe's angry song reaches new heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Songs): None of them belong to me!!!  
> Broken Rose- Anna Tsuchiya
> 
> Part 3 comming soon!

** STILL RUBIN'S POV: **

"Are you serious?" That came out in a rather sharp tone. But Rubin had to keep going. "Why are you talking about yourself this way? You may have done some bad things in the past, but you feel guilt about them now! That means you actually care! So don't even, not for a second think you don't deserve anything, because you are worth much more than that!" Rubin shouted. "I will literally shake you if you think low of yourself again-" Chloe interrupted him with a burst of laughter"Okay, okay, stop, I'm okay." Rubin was surprised, he didn't even get to the good part. "Really?" Questioned Rubin. "Yes. Just stop your terrible pep talk, it's  _torture_." Chloe groaned. "*snicker* Chloe you're mean.." Retaliated Rubin.

**CHLOE'S POV NOW:**

Chloe gave a look of mock horror. "I'm shocked, I thought you knew me as a salty type!" Then it was quiet again. They looked at each other. Then burst into laughter. They talked about stuff on the way to the entrance of the school. Family, life, stuff. But then they reached the entrance. Chloe turned to Rubin. "I think they'll be bursting in any second now, but first Marinette will fall on her face, Adrien will carry her bridal-style into the building, and Alya and Nino will be slamming the doors open, causing Adrien to drop Marinette on her butt. But since I'll be here, they'll stop and Adrien will drop Marinette at my feet, while they all stare at me." Chloe hypothesized. Rubin stared, slack-jawed at her. "Are you serious? The chances of that happening is very low." Rubin said. Chloe gave him a smug look. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and let's make a bet." The smirk that came across Rubin's face rival one of Chat Noir's. "I'm in." Rubin said. "100 euro." Chloe offered. "Deal." They shook hands. That's when Chloe made her move. "If we're gonna make a bet, how about the loser exchanges numbers with the winner." She offered. Rubin stopped. He blushed. "D-Deal." He managed to say. They waited at the door. There was a thud. "OW!" Someone shouted. "Adrien carry her!" Someone else shouted. Then the doors slammed open. The Adrien ran in carrying Marinette bridal-style. They saw a menacing figure with blond hair. Adrien dropped Marinette near Chloe's feet while they all stared at her. "Ooww-h-hey..Chloe..." Marinette squeaked out. "The flash drive.  **NOW.** " She demanded. Alya put her hand behind her back. A sign. "We don't know what you're talking about Chloe, so if you'll excuse us.." Adrien said. But Chloe blocked the exit. "Oh, please Adrien, you know you're a terrible liar, right? And I thought I could trust you. That might be the most personal thing in my possession! And you have the nerve to steal it! I may have done some bad things in the past, but this is the lowest of the low."  Marinette spoke up. "Chloe, we're sorry! It's not his-" Chloe continued. "Shut up Marinette! A snap of my fingers and I can have you all disqualified from the show for CHEATING! But I won't." That last part left them all surprised. Even Rubin. Alya spoke up. Big mistake. "What? You gonna use your daddy instead?" Alya taunted. Chloe got up in Alya's face. "I don't need my father for this, plus... **I just want the satisfaction of taking you down MYSELF.** "  That shocked everybody. Even Adrien. She looked at their shocked faces and laughed. A weird genuine laugh. She spoke before leaving. " **I'm so gonna Take You Down.** " She whispered. Then she grabbed the flash drive from Alya's hand and left with Rubin in tow. Down the hallway, she stopped. She turned to Rubin. "You lost the bet. Pay Up." She said. They both blushed. They exchanged numbers. Then Rubin looked up. He looked at her neck. The marks on there were still visible. The events of yesterday came crashing back to him while a full-blown blush made it's way on his face. What made him want to kiss her,he'll never know, what he does know, is that he didn't regret it. So on impulse, he reached forward to touch it. He ended up pulling her into an embrace too, while he was at it. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered. "Did anyone notice?" He whispered. "Only like, the entire class...but not my my dad, or Quinn.." She answered.  "What about you?" She asked. He did his worst at holding in a laugh. "Everybody, except my parents. Seems like those guys in that group back there were the ones most interested." Chloe was still miffed at them for what they did. "Hey, did you really mean the stuff you said back there?" Rubin asked. Chloe's face turned grim. " **Every last word.** " That spooked him. Then her mood changed. "Now come on, we probably left every else hanging for a while now." Rubin nodded. But Chloe also had another idea. So she texted him. Even though they were like, a foot apart.

 

 **CHLOE:** I have an Idea for a new song.

 

Rubin: **What? Also, what type of song is it?**

 

 **CHLOE:** Rock. An angry song. It'll be ready in a few seconds.

 

Rubin:  **Cool. But why do I get the feeling that you inspired to do so because of what happened B-4?**

 

 **CHLOE:** Cause it is, was, and will be...

 

Rubin:  **;)**

They looked up from their phones to each other. Then they kept on walking. They finally reached the door to their practice room. It was quiet. Then they opened the door. 

Lila was looking bored on her phone, Quinn was impatient and pacing the room muttering to herself, and Sabrina was practicing her keytar. When the door opened, Lila looked up from her phone and gave them an annoyed look before , Quinn gave them a knowing look, and Sabrina gave a happy look, like a puppy excited at their master's presence. Chloe and Rubin looked back at them, like it was a staring match between them all. It was quiet before Quinn spoke up. "Where the HECK have you two been!?" She shouted. They looked at each other before looking back at Quinn. Then they spoke.


	9. I'm so gonna Take You Down part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Broken Rose Anna Tsuchiya  
> Shine-Hellsing  
> Kuroshitsuji Opening 2-Black Butler  
> Fly away-PSG  
> (These are all animes)WATCH THEM!!!  
> Also, Somebody else gets a song done here, and..an Akuma attack! Also finally, other people sing songs! We get to see people sing their own songs in their own bands. INCLUDING Marinette.

**CHLOE'S POV:**

They explained. Oh, they explained, just left out the part about the embrace. Quinn and Sabrina were infuriated. Lila even took a bit time off of her texting to give a look of surprise and disgust. Quinn was seething rage. "THEY DID THAT!!??!" Quinn shrieked. Chloe nodded. Rubin nodded. Quinn's face turned red. Chloe tried to calm her down. "It's okay, I got them back. Anyways, I already hated Marinette and Alya.." Quinn wouldn't listen. "But I thought you two just had some long time bad blood between each other because of Adrien, but to go this low!? NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER!! I am never speaking to them ever again!!" Quinn was seething with rage. Chloe still tried to calm her down. "It's okay,I don't want to ruin your friendship with her.." Quinn gave her a smirk. "It's okay, I didn't like her that much anyways. I just learned about fashion design. So she can fall in a pile of horse poo, for all I care!" Then it was silent. They were all imagining  Marinette in an actual pile of horse poop. Then they all burst into laughter. Lila dropped her phone. Quinn took this as a moment to snatch it and see who she was texting. "HEY!" Lila shouted. She scrambled to get the phone back from Quinn while everybody else watched. Quinn stood up on a chair to read the phone while Lila was trying to snatch it at any cost. Quinn cleared her throat. "Text number one. From Nathaniel!? Whaatt!? What a surprise.." Quinn said sarcasticly. Everybody but Rubin rolled their eyes. "Of course. Do you guys ever spend more than a second  **not within reach**?" Chloe snarked. Quinn began to read again. "Text number one from Nathaniel. 'Hey fox, are we still on for tonight?' Lila replied, 'Of course,  _babe_...' OOOOHH!! YOU GOT NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER!!"  Everybody except Rubin's eyes widened. Then they hotted and hollered like animals. "OOOOHHH! WOO WOO WOOT WOOT!!!"  Lila turned a shade of red that rivaled Nathaniel's hair. "S-SHUT UP! NOW GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Quinn finally gave the phone back to Lila, who cradled it like a baby, ignoring everybody else's _(not Rubin)_ laughter. Then the laughter stopped. Then Chloe decided to speak. "Okay guys, I have a new song for us! But...it's a rock song, an angry song..any votes?" A chorus of "Yays" rang from the group. Then Rubin spoke. Quietly, but he spoke. And what came out of his mouth was surprising to everybody. " _I also came up with a song..._ " He whispered. Then, a silence rang over the group. Then, they all erupted with clapping and congrats. "Who knew Rubin had some talent other than Electric Guitar?" Snarked Lila. Quinn sat down in a swirly chair. "Now, since we have never heard Rubin sing, we'll practice his song, but at the first round of the competition, we'll sing Chloe's song. All votes?" Quinn recommended. Another chorus of "Yays" rang out from the group. Then they went to practice Rubin's song. Rubin stood at the microphone, holding his guitar, side-by-side with Chloe, who was getting ready to sing. Lila was strumming a tune on her bass, while Sabrina was tuning up her keytar. They all stopped when the familiar tapping sound of Quinn's drumsticks and her shouts of "1! 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Then they all played along to the tune of Rubin and Chloe's singing. He wasn't that bad. And combined with Chloe's singing, they were a match made in heaven! In more ways than one...

 **Rubin:** "I never really feel quite right, and I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong..

Every time I look at you, you seem so alive..."

Chloe: " **Tell me, how do you do it, walk me through it, I'm following every footstep..."**

 **B** o **t** h **: "Maybe** on  **your** own **you** take  **a** cautious **step,** do  **you** want  **to** give  **it** up,  **all** that  **I** want **!**

 **Is for you to shine...!** Shine down on me..!  **Shine on this life that's burning out..."**

 **Rubin: "** I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right, and I act like I don't know why, I guess a reaction's all that I was looking for, yeah..."

Chloe: **"You looked through me, you really knew me like no one's ever looked before..."**

 **B** o **t** h **: "** Maybe  **on** your  **own** you  **take** a  **cautious** step,  **Do** **you want to give it up?** All that I want..!

 **Is** for  **you** to  **shine...** Shine  **down** on  **me,** Shine **on** this  **light** that's  **burning** out...!"

 **Rubin: "** I know, I know, girl you got something...."

 **B** o **t** h **: "** SHINE(shine it on to me),  **Shine down on me(I wanna feel it)** , Shine on this life that's burning out..!!"

Chloe: " **Maybe on your own you take a cautious step, Do you wanna give it up? All that I want..!"**

 **B** o **t** h: "Is for you to shine..!  **Shine down on me!(just show me something!),** Shine on this life that's burning out!( you give me something that I'll never know!) **Shine(it gonna kill me if you give something away)!** Shine yeah!( I wanna know what's going on in your mind)  **Shine on this life that's burning out..!**

Don't you know I want you to shine..!

**Shine down me...**

Shine on this  **life that's burning** o **u** t **.**. **.** "

They finished. Everybody was clapping. "WOO! Rubin's got some talent!" Yelled Sabina. Everybody stared. That was the first time she's spoken out of turn. She just shrugged and went back to tuning her keytar. 

Chloe stepped up and cleared her throat. "Now this whole band deserves LUNCH! On me!" Everybody else cheered. Rubin's phone rang. "Oh! Sorry, be right back. Gotta take this call." On instinct, he kissed Chloe on the cheek then walked out of the room. It was silent, just Lila, Quinn, Sabrina opened mouthed, wide-eyed stares at Chloe. She turned red as a tomato. Then Quinn finally said.."WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!" Then, as if Chloe's prayers has been answered. A huge explosion from out of nowhere rung from somewhere in the building! Then some screams. "Finally, an excuse to transform.." Chloe whispered under her breath..


	10. QUEEN AUTHOR NEEDS HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. I need more ideas. So I decided to ask you people for your opinion!

#1: How should the fight play out?

 

#2: Should Chloe keep up the mysterious superhero act? Or should she finally have a talk with LB and CN?

 

#3: PLOT TWIST: Should Quinn find out about Queen Bee? Or should Rubin find out about Queen Bee? Or should we just keep both of them in the dark?

 

#4: We have to decide what Queen Bee's actual powers are? Besides, she is a bit..overpowered. So, I've narrowed it down. Her main weapon is her scepter. But not a staff like CN. It should be...nunchucks? Oh, and special power: Rise and Shine. Can it be..when she yells that, she could also say, 'Golden Ray' and shoot a barrage of yellow lasers for about...5 minutes. If she yells 'Rise and shine, Sticky shot', she would shoot globs of honey at her target and encase them in honey..cages? IDK. I'd like to see you come up with an idea!

 

#5: Should I take suggestions on songs? If so, I'm free for suggestions! Just tell me which character should sing it.

 

#6: Should Adrien sing an anime song? Since he's confirmed an anime nerd.

 

#7: Should Marinette write the songs in her band? Should they actually be original? Should I add the full miraculous theme song?

 

#8: I was going to add this one scene where instead of running into adrien's arms and forcibly kissing him on the cheek, disgusting him, she runs into Rubin's arms and kisses him on the cheek, making Rubin blush. Adrien gets all confused, but not jealous, and Alya says the world has ended. How about it?

 

THANKS FOR ANSWERING!!

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhangers!


End file.
